Springtime 2: Деревце Золотого апельсина
by OKROSHKA
Summary: Юному Аватару родители прислали деньги на личные расходы, которые уж больно сильно стали оттягивать карман. Решив себя немного побаловать, Корра обзаводится довольно странным приобретением, и в тот же день ставится перед фактом: "Как дотащить его домой?". Написано специально для Весенней недели Аморры 2013 года. День 2: Luck.


Сегодня днём семья мага воздуха получила необычную посылку. Её доставили прямо с Южного полюса в Репаблик-сити через океан, и отправителями числились родители небезызвестного Аватара. Сколько Тензин себя помнит, но таких презентов ему в своей жизни получать ещё не приходилось: два ящика, весом по пятнадцать килограмм, каждый доверху набитый вяленым мясом тигрового тюленя и пингвина, а также вяленой рыбой. Щедрые родители Корры просто не знали, как отблагодарить семью кочевников, что приютили их взбалмошную дочь, которая, никого не предупредив, отправилась в гости к монаху с целью обучения магии воздуха на неопределённый срок. Выходка дочери обескуражила несчастных родителей, и испытавшие доселе невиданный стыд они поспешили хоть как-то выразить своё почтение этим людям - «чем богаты, тем и рады». Именно поэтому на остров были отправлены дары подобного рода - то, что в изобилии водится на оторванном клочке земли и чем могут похвастаться жители заснеженного материка. Пема, завидев столько яств, схватилась за голову, думая про себя, куда это можно всё уместить и что они на месяц вперёд провиантом обеспечены.

Тензин шокировано читает письмо и мысленно отмечает про себя, что право не стоило им так тратиться, монаху не тяжело приглядывать за их дочерью. Своих обормотов хватает, и лишний рот не будет сильно заметен. Дети с упоением прыгают вокруг ящиков, рассуждая вслух, как всё это можно есть и что у них от такого изобилия животы лопнут, а Корра в этом время закрылась в комнате, где решает приступить к чтению письма от родителей, написанного специально для неё. Всё, как обычно, начинается с причитаний о том, как же они скучают по своей маленькой девочке, затем рассказывают немного о себе, после чего засыпают горой вопросов о здоровье и самочувствии дочери, о её успехах в освоении новой стихи, о её поведении, о том, какой аппетит у Наги, и, под конец, всё вновь сводится к тому, что родителям не терпится вновь увидеть свою малышку, и они ждут не дождутся, когда же этот момент наступит. Банально, сентиментально и мило... Но вот девушка натыкается взглядом на приписку в конце письма, где говорится о том, что юной особе высылается некая сумма наличными для личных расходов. Удивлению Корры нет предела, до этого момента ей никогда не доверяли деньги, если девушка в чём-то нуждалась, ей тут же это покупалось за счёт семейного бюджета, но так, чтобы иметь возможность самой купить то, что она захочет и когда захочет, на памяти Корры не случалось.

Повелительница стихий нащупывает на дне тубуса кожаный мешочек и тянет за завязки. В мешке обнаруживается приличная сумма денег Южного Племени Воды, на кой счёт в письме также указывалось, что девушка не должна транжирить, и деньги высылаются ей для крайних нужд.

Тонраг был против подобной затеи. Будучи главой семьи, мужчина не был уверен касательно того, в состоянии ли его дочь вести бюджет самостоятельно. Как и любой родитель, он боялся, что в первую же ночь все деньги будут безнадёжно потрачены на всякую дребедень. Сенна же напротив - не разделяла опасений мужа, женщина кропотливо объясняла мужчине, что их дочь не относится к тем ветряным девицам, у которых одни мальчики да гулянки на уме, ей скоро восемнадцать, и она уже в состоянии тратить деньги так, как считает нужным, да и к тому же, у юных леди в этом возрасте всегда есть потребность во всяких девчачьих штучках, и как-то негоже, что сама Аватар гуляет по мегаполису без гроша в кармане, будто нищенка какая-то. Всё бы ничего, и Тонраг запротестовал бы, если не одна маленькая деталь: рано или поздно, но Корре обязательно должно будет что-то понадобиться, ну не изверги же родители, чтобы свою единственную и любимую дочь притеснять, а в таком случае просить денег, кроме как у семьи мага воздуха, будет не у кого, безусловно, у девушки просто не останется выбора. Хватит и того, что она находится у монаха на иждивении, осталось только вообще все обязанности, помимо содержания, свалить на Тензина. Этого Тонраг себе позволить не мог - совесть не позволяла, и поэтому скрепя сердцем мужчина согласился с женой.

Перебирая находку в руке, Корра отчаянно обдумывает один архиважный вопрос, который мог зародиться в данном случае в хвостатой голове, а именно: «Что бы такое купить?». Нет, разумеется, всю сумму за раз смуглолицый сумбур тратить не собирается. Но на что такое ей ещё могут понадобиться деньги? А раз они есть сейчас, то жизненно необходимо на них что-нибудь да купить, ну хоть что-то, пускай это будет безделушка, зато эта безделушка будет _её_. Окончательно для себя решив, что такая сумма сильно оттягивает карман и надо срочно с частью распрощаться, Корра, не долго думая, одевается и отправляется в город по магазинам в поисках какой-нибудь нужной вещицы.

Ноги до жути болят и уже, как два часа тому назад, начали ныть, но ходячий абсурд всё ещё продолжает ковылять по улице, упорно открывая двери именитых бутиков. Казалось, в Репаблик-сити не осталось ни одного магазинчика, ларька, киоска, в которых не побывала повелительница стихий. Мегаполис богат на причудливые украшения, модную одежду, изысканные аксессуары, роскошную бытовую утварь и прочую дребедень. И, пожалуй, любая девушка сумеет отыскать здесь то, что ей так необходимо, ибо город способен угодить любой избалованной барышне, какие бы экстравагантными её потребности не были, любой, кроме уроженки Южного Племени Воды. Казалось, не имея ничего особенного из побрякушек, Корра в них отнюдь не нуждается. Продавцы молча разводят руками, даже не зная, что предложить юной голубоглазой особе, которая сама толком не знает, чего она хочет. Косметику? Аватар никогда не питала к ней особой симпатии, да и с такой-то идеальной смуглой кожей без единого изъяна, огромными бирюзовыми глазами, напоминающими чайные блюдца, плавно очерченными от природы густыми ресницами, и безупречной формой губ, зачем она ей? Ходячий комок энергии никогда не считала себя красавицей, но и к девушкам, нуждающихся в подобных изысках, себя не причисляла. Платья и туфли? Увольте, комфорт - на высшем месте, и ломать себе ноги на этих жутких приспособлениях, передвигаясь каждый день в неудобном платье, девушка не собирается. Серьги, кулончики, браслеты? Всё не то! Ну не сковородку же ей в самом деле покупать? Хотя, под конец дня Корра готова обзавестись бесполезной кухонной утварью, лишь бы хоть что-то для себя найти.

Магазин один за другим закрывается, и, кажется, сегодняшний день прожит впустую. Обидно, и даже пожаловаться некому! Нага осталась дома, смысла брать медведособаку с собой голубоглазая особа не видела, питомцу пришлось бы часами просиживать на крыльце у бутиков, так как с животными заходить нельзя, тем более с далеко не миниатюрной любимицей хозяйки. Да и не хватало лишь привлечь внимание к ездовой полярной медведособаке, оставленной без присмотра, глядишь, ещё штраф от блюстителей закона получишь, - и это в лучшем случае, а в худшем - никто не даст гарантию, что проголодавшаяся и уставшая от скуки Нага, не решит навестить какой-нибудь мясной ларёк поблизости, пока Корра будет себе наряды примерять, в таком случае одним штрафом не отделаешься. Испытывать судьбу и мучить животное не хотелось, поэтому медведособака осталась под присмотром детей воздушного кочевника, пока хозяйка колесит по городу на своих двоих. По крайней мере, это полезно для здоровья, да и в крайнем случае общественный транспорт в Репаблик-сити ещё никто не отменял.

Смеркается. На улице зажигаются фонари, и город постепенно погружается в чарующую атмосферу ночи. Поистине прекрасное время дня - ещё никто не спит, но и на улицах постепенно сходят на «нет» гогот, беготня и шум. Стало спокойнее и свободнее дышать. Вокруг так много манящих ярких огней, что контрастируют с чудными сумерками, опускающимися на мегаполис.

Корра останавливается на полпути к троллейбусной остановке, завидев невдалеке яркую вывеску. Девчачье любопытство берёт верх, и смуглолицая особа спешит проверить, что же там такое, надеясь успеть до закрытия. Дверь отворяется, и музыка «ветра» оповещает хозяина лавки о прибытии посетителя, возможно, последнего за этот день. Смуглолицый абсурд юркает в помещение, беглыми взглядом осматривая его содержимое. Бирюзовые блюдца округляются и девушка, не смея сказать и слова, стоит, как вкопанная возле двери, пытаясь привыкнуть к этой квинтэссенции ароматов и разнообразию красок.

Дерзкий аромат лилий, начиная от вида огненной и заканчивая столь редкой - Панда, от которого кружится голова; нежные декоративные розы трепетно выглядывают из своих горшочков; экстравагантные антуриумы; экзотические бромелии величественно стоят поодаль от своих собратий; прекрасные садовые гортензии всевозможных расцветок радуют глаз; изысканные цикламены соревнуются друг с другом в буйстве красок; роскошные гиппеаструмы бордового оттенка приковывают к себе взгляды посетителей; множество утончённых орхидей венценосно стоят, вызывая неподдельное восхищение горожан… Здесь можно подобрать любую расцветку таких обычных разновидностей орхидных, как представители рода Фаленопсис, и уж, если ничто не придётся по вкусу избалованному покупателю, то продавец ему непременно предложит поистине редкую диковинку - Венерин башмачок, перед красотой и изысканностью которого не сможет устоять даже самый придирчивый поклонник семейства Орхидные. Буйство красок, зелени, цветов, ароматов и благовоний… Глаза разбегаются в надежде ничего не пропустить и всё непременно увидеть. Ничего подобного в своей жизни уроженке Южного Племени воды видеть не приходилось, даже весь благоухающий остров мага воздуха не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось здесь. Удивительная неописуемая красота природы поражает юную особу, и та в один миг решает, что если сегодня она и совершит покупку, то непременно сделает это здесь.

Корра стоит у самого входа, теряясь в догадках - куда сперва пойти, что надо в первую очередь посмотреть. Девушка никогда прежде не сталкивалась с таким разнообразием Царства Растений. Рождённая в Южном Племени Воды она вообще цветов не так много видела в своей жизни, хотя всегда питала к ним не дюжую страсть. Голубоглазая особа помнит, как с раннего детства с упоением разглядывала картинки в книжках, где были изображены богатые леса, сады, луга. Юный Аватар всегда мечтала попасть туда, чтобы в живую насладиться творениями природы. Она помнит, как настойчиво просила родителей, чтобы учитель Тензин привёз ей из заграницы какое-нибудь растение в горшке, но желанию маленькой девочки не суждено было сбыться, ни один цветок, как ей объясняли, не выдержал бы сурового климата Южного полюса. Крохотной повелительнице стихий оставалось лишь с упоением разглядывать картинки в детских книжках и грезить о собственном саде с разнообразными душистыми цветами.

Девушка загорается идеей - обзавестись цветком, абсолютно точно, но вот только каким? Как же здесь можно выбрать, когда глаза буквально разбегаются? При желании она бы выкупила весь магазин, но здравый рассудок неустанно твердит об абсурдности данной мысли и что надо ограничиться только одним экземпляром Царства Растений. Несомненно, это должно быть что-то особенное, то, чего ни у кого нет, и вряд ли появится, нечто редкое и уникальное.

Пожилой и бодрый хозяин лавки тут же вызывается быть экскурсоводом юной леди по этой обители зелени. Старичок расхваливает девушке всевозможные растения, скороговоркой произнося замысловатые названия, то и дело, расспрашивая, что молодой особе именно нужно. Если бы Корра сама знала. Она молча слушает и плетётся за добродушным дедом, любуясь растениями, пока не останавливается у одного из экземпляров вечнозеленых. Распознав заинтересованность в бирюзовых блюдцах посетительницы, старичок тут же принимается посвящать хвостатую голову касательно данного растения.

- Юную леди привлёк кумкват?

- Кумкват? – Туго соображающая Корра переспрашивает владельца цветочной лавки, ибо столько информации девушка более в своей голове держать не в состоянии.

- Да, его ещё называют «золотым апельсином». Принадлежит к семейству Фортунелла, истинных Циструсовых, - думая, как бы ещё заинтересовать посетительницу, чтобы, наконец, продать странную диковинку, которую никто больше не берёт, потому что просто никогда не слыхивал о ней, старичок добавляет, - его можно есть!

Вот оно - заявление, которое мечтает услышать любой заядлый цветник. Что может быть ещё более прекрасным, нежели наслаждаться видом и запахом изумительного растения? Только тот факт, что его плодами можно также и лакомиться.

- Серьёзно? Он вкусный?

- Да, очень! Это вообще замечательное растение, жаль не очень распространено, и мало, кто о нём знает. Летом у него период цветения - деревце покрывается чудесными маленькими белыми цветочками со слабым розовым оттенком, они сильно и приятно пахнут. Если будете хорошо ухаживать, то цвести он будет два раза в год. В декабре начинается период плодоношения - всю зиму он будет усыпан фруктами, как сейчас, правда уже весна, и это последний урожай, но полакомиться ещё успеете. Видите, какие они маленькие? Напоминают чуть сплющенный апельсин, - дедок протягивает руку к ветке и ладонью раскрывает для обозрения спелый плод, освободив от скрывающих его листьев, - их можно есть целиком. Кожица очень тонкая и мягкая, она сладкая на вкус и немного терпкая, а мякоть - кислая. Чудесное сочетание!

- Вкусно, наверное.

- Очень, только с косточками надо быть поаккуратнее, правда у вас, молодых, с этим проблем возникнуть не должно, это у нас, стариков, зубы и от сочного яблока выпасть могут.

- Здорово, но я даже не знаю, как за ним нужно ухаживать.

- Да ничего сложного! Главное - поставьте горшок на солнечную сторону, соблюдайте умеренный полив тёплой водой. Когда будет цвести, то не забывайте опылять цветки с помощью кисточки, да и прикормка ему понадобится. Деревце молодое, как видите, маленькое ещё, так что у него сейчас будут два периода роста, за один такой период сантиметров на десять подрастёт, так что в скором времени пересаживать в горшок побольше придётся, ну и это замечательно, купите у меня землю, специальная есть - для цитрусовых, пересадите. Это же такое капиталовложение, Вы только подумайте! Оно и красивое, и пахнет вкусно, такое редкое, и в зимнее время года будет радовать фруктами прямо с дерева! Где Вы ещё такое зимой найдёте? В наших продовольственных магазинах - уж точно нет, все эти заморские привозные плоды не сравнятся с тем, что только что сорвано с дерева.

- Ну, я даже не знаю…

- Да что тут знать, юная леди? Да, немного дорогое, но поверьте, оно стоит того, Вы не пожалеете, уверяю Вас. Это деревце ждало именно Вас, Вы – его покупательница. Только посмотрите, как оно вам радо, - бодрый старичок уже не знает, что ещё такого сказать повелительнице стихий, дабы сбагрить ей редкий вид цитрусовых. Дело в том, что пока он не продаст этот, поставщики новое деревце не привезут, а лимоны и мандарины раскупаются куда лучше, будучи привычными видами фруктов на праздничном столе.

Немного поразмыслив и смерив силы: «А сможет ли девушка, не имевшая до селе ни разу опыта в обращении с представителя Царства Растений, не загубить столь ценную покупку?». Корра умозаключает, что попытка - не пытка, и попробовать стоит, уж больно ей пришлось по душе съедобное и столь красивое деревце. Решив себя любимую побаловать такой диковинкой, Корра довольно произносит:

- Хорошо, беру!

Хозяин лавки чуть не подпрыгивает от услышанной новости и тут же хватает горшок, таща его к стойке. Пока старичок старательно перевязывает деревце подарочной лентой, не пойми с какой целью, наверное, желая сделать приятное столь миловидной особе, что сделала ему такую дневную выручку, Аватар вытаскивает из кармана стопку наличных, которые ещё утром предусмотрительно обменяла в Национальном банке на валюту, действующую в Репаблик-сити. Девушка пересчитывает нужную сумму и вручает деньги продавцу, неимоверно радуясь, как малое дитя, своей покупке. Слава Туи, день закончился удачно, и смуглолицая обладательница бирюзовых блюдец в скором времени отправится домой с презентом для самой себя.

- Осторожно. Хоть деревце молоденькое, но далеко не лёгкое. Ох, как нести-то будете? – Запричитал старик, сопоставив взглядом вес тяжёлого горшка и хрупкую девичью фигурку в шароварах.

- Ничего, справлюсь, дотащу как-нибудь. Мне, главное, до остановки дойти, а там и проблем не будет. Спасибо большое. – Довольно мямлит повелительница стихий, хватаясь обеими руками за горшок и приподнимая тот со столешницы, - ой!

Не рассчитав, что всё же деревце потяжелее будет, Корра чуть ли не сваливается посреди цветов, придавливая себя кумкватом. Благо, особа, рождённая на Южном полюсе, привыкла и не с такими напастями сталкиваться в заснеженных пустынях этого мира, в следствие чего удерживает-таки равновесие.

- Аккуратнее.

- Всё хорошо! Не беспокойтесь, вес перераспределился. Я донесу. До свидания.

- Всего хорошего. Заходите ещё! – Скулит вслед Аватару обеспокоенный старик, чуть что хватаясь за сердце каждый раз, когда Корру перевешивает горшок то в одну сторону, то в другую, то и дело намереваясь похоронить отважную покупательницу прямо здесь - посреди огненных лилий.

С грехом пополам ходячий сумбур, кряхтя, покидает цветочную лавку и направляется в сторону остановки, которая, благо, находится недалеко. С трудом переставляя ноги и не разбирая куда идти, ибо через богатую крону дерева, да ещё ночью, вообще ничего не видно, Корра всё-таки добирается до остановки, слабо различая дорогу и озираясь по сторонам. Бирюзовые блюдца успевают приметить скамейку, кои по обыкновению устанавливаются подле троллейбусных остановок, а так как Аватар не горит желанием лишние минуты стоять столбом с тяжеленным горшком на руках, смуглолицая особа непременно следует к деревянной скамье в надежде поскорее сесть и немного отдохнуть в ожидании прибытия общественного транспорта.

К несчастью, скамья не пустует, а по причине ограниченной вместимости, можно сказать, что свободного места, куда могла бы протиснуться Корра, нет. Не привыкшая сдаваться без боя повелительница стихий подходит к мирно сидящему мужчине и любезно просит того подвинуться, что он и делает, будучи по всей видимости очень воспитанным.

- Спасибо, - произносит ходячий абсурд, со всей дури плюхаясь на скамью, подобно уставшей домохозяйке, располагающейся в кресле после дня, проведённого на кухне у плиты.

Как бы сильно не вжался незнакомец в край скамьи, это бы не помогло избежать столкновения с незнакомкой, учитывая с каким остервенением этот смуглолицый слонёнок достиг деревянной поверхности своей пятой точкой.

- Ой, простите, - любезно произносит девчушка, раскритиковывая этого борова, на чём свет стоит, в своих мыслях. Вот здоровый какой попался и уселся тут, понимаешь ли! Прям как шкаф, да и такой же неповоротливый, а ей, такой хрупкой и несчастной, страдать из-за этого приходится!

Будучи немного придавленным девчачьим тельцем мужчина молчит и, игнорируя недовольный взгляд повелительницы стихий, отодвигается ещё ближе к краю, дабы увеличить местопребывание Аватарского зада, столь ревностно относящегося к соблюдению личного пространства. Краем глаза незнакомец наблюдает за тем, как юная особа ёрзает на скамье, стараясь поудобнее усесться, придвигаясь к самой спинке и раздвигая ноги одетые в тёплые сапожки, умещает между ними горшок с каким-то непонятным деревом, увлечённо разглядывая его и изучая, дёргая за молоденькие листья.

«Дитё», - проносится мысль в голове мужчины, когда он замечает, что девушка, кажется, не обращая на него никакого внимания, начинает болтать ногами, срывая с деревца какой-то оранжевый фрукт. Смуглолицый сумбур крутит плод перед носом, немного обнюхивая его и рассматривая со всех сторон, затем отправляет целиком в рот, интенсивно жуя.

- М-м-м-м! – Послышалось из закрытой полости рта, и девчушка, довольно улыбаясь, лезет за другим кумкватом, отыскивая самый спелый, покручивает каждый плод на ветке.

Вот и второй, и третий фрукт достигает рта, доставляя девчушке невиданное удовольствие. Всё же она безумно рада, что его купила. Четвёртый фрукт останавливается, не достигая своей цели всего каких-то жалких пяти сантиметров, когда увлечённая пожиранием кумкватов Аватар замечает недоумевающий взгляд рядом сидящего. Вовремя вспомнив о своей благовоспитанности, ходячий абсурд, не долго думая, протягивает фрукт мужчине с самым наивным выражением лица не свете.

- Хотите? – Если сама вежливость и имеет человеческую оболочку, то она определённо заточена в этом юном теле.

Странный незнакомец не отвечает и лишь отворачивается в сторону. Хмыкнув и пожав плечами, Корра продолжает дегустацию цитрусовых, издавая при этом чудовищные звуки, констатирующие об удовлетворении девчушки данным занятием.

Вдали завиднелись фары приближающегося троллейбуса, и повелительница стихий спешит встать со своего места и направиться к остановке, таща горшок в руках. Дверцы подъехавшего общественного транспорта распахиваются, и юная особа старается протиснуться сквозь столпотворение стоящих внутри людей, возвращающихся с работы. Уроженка Южного Племени Воды, обладая дюжей неуклюжестью, и, беспокоившаяся больше о сохранности редкого деревца, нежели о пассажирах троллейбуса, несколько раз умудряется наступить несчастным на ноги, попутно извиняясь в ответ на вызванное подобным поведением шипение. Некий добрый самаритянин, надеясь избежать зарождающийся конфликт, решает уступить своё место голубоглазой девице, за что Корра его благодарит и довольно усаживается в кресло, умещая кумкват на девичьих коленях. Мужчина, до этого момента деливший со смуглолицым абсурдом скамейку на остановке, проходит вглубь троллейбуса, не желая находиться поблизости от энергичной девушки. Двери захлопываются, и транспорт отправляется дальше по своему маршруту, везя толпу людей, так желающих побыстрее добраться до дома.

- Конечная! Всем покинуть троллейбус! – Раздаётся хриплый голос из динамика, и ошарашенная Корра выглядывает через большое окно троллейбуса, пытаясь сообразить, где она находится и с каких пор данная остановка является конечной?!

Пока пассажиры потихоньку освобождают помещение, юная особа прикидывает, что до конечной им ехать ещё остановки две! Как же так?!

- Простите, пожалуйста, но почему конечная? Она же дальше должна быть, - неимоверно шокированный комок энергии интересуется у кондуктора троллейбуса, который как раз проходит мимо, направляясь из конца машины в кабину водителя.

- Да, конечная дальше до 8:00, а после - мы останавливаемся здесь.

- Но, но… как же так? Мне ещё столько идти! Что за идиотские правила?

- Какие есть, не я их придумал, - мужчина пересчитывает выручку и затем заключает, - всё девушка, давайте вставайте и выходите, мы сейчас разворачиваться будем.

Делать нечего, и Аватар разочарованно поднимается с мягкого кресла, направляясь к выходу. Ходячий абсурд с трудом вытаскивает горшок на улицу и, протащив тот метров пять, опускает деревце наземь, согнувшись в три погибели. Зрелище весьма занятное, и мужчины, выходящие из троллейбуса за девушкой, кидают многозначительные взгляды в сторону хрупкого тела, которые к счастью Корра из-за спины не имеет возможности наблюдать. Держась вытянутыми руками за края цветочного горшка, устало высунув язык и расставив ноги на ширине плеч, уроженка Южного Племени Воды предстаёт перед жителями города в недвусмысленной позе, хотя кого-кого, а юную повелительницу стихий с бирюзовыми блюдцами это мало беспокоит. Куда больше Аватара волнует вопрос: «Каким образом она будет добираться до острова мага воздуха?». От конечной остановки до дома Тензина топать и топать, а в такой ситуации прибавляются ещё две остановки, которые необходимо также преодолеть пешком. Она не дойдёт, слишком длинный путь с такой-то торбой на руках. И что же делать?

Нет, конечно, можно попытать счастье и остановить проезжающую частную машину, которых в это время суток на дороге не так уж и много, но только не факт, что данная поездка окажется безопасной. Да, девушка – Аватар, и может за себя постоять в трудную минуту, но инстинкт самосохранения никто не отменял даже у Аватаров. Допустим, водитель окажется любезным милым человеком, который без инцидентов довезёт этот голубоглазый сумбур до нужного места. А что, если водитель окажется злым негодяем? Если то будет маг, девушка сможет использовать его стихию против него же, и скорее всего помимо безвозвратно испорченного дня, такая поездка ничего сулить не будет, но вдруг человек, подобравший попутчика, окажется не магом, а ещё хуже - уравнителем? Пиши пропало, попробуй увернуться в миниатюрной кабинке от настигающей тебя электрической перчатки или же точечных ударов блокировщиков чи? Уравнитель в штатском такой же обычный и неприметный человек, и отличить его не будет возможным, да и в разгар революции этих безликих зеленоглазых гномиков, наверное, на каждом шагу понатыкано, поди знай, кто из них кто, а уж Аватара каждый уравнитель обязан знать в лицо, и теперь гадай, какова вероятность остаться в живых после такой невинной поездочки в чужой машине, и не угодить в лапы ужасному Амону стараниями его верных подчинённых? Затея рискованная, и потому от одной мысли сесть к незнакомому человеку в машину, Корре становится не на шутку страшно. Мало ли что может случиться?! А раз и этот вариант отпадает, тогда что же остаётся?

Сенна всегда твердила своенравной дочурке, что если девушка попадает в беду, то она не должна стесняться попросить помощи у джентльмена. Кто такой этот джентльмен и как он в дикой природе выглядит, а республиканский город юная леди всегда считала частью дикой природы, голубоглазая особа не знала. Наверное, это всё-таки мужчина, но как среди этой толпы незнакомцев можно угадать этого самого призрачного джентльмена?

Корра оглядывается, то, что спасителя придётся искать среди людей, вышедших вместе с ней из троллейбуса, повелительница стихий не сомневается, остаётся только выбрать одного из них. Взгляд бирюзовых блюдец сам собой останавливается на статной фигуре, что идёт в противоположную от девушки сторону, медленно удаляясь от неё. Выбор юной особы обусловлен несколькими причинами: во-первых, этот мужчина очень высокий, широкоплечий и явно обладает не дюжей физической силой, а значит, нести горшок с деревом ему будет гораздо легче, чем остальным; во-вторых, он один и, судя по шагу, явно никуда не спешит, значит, отвлечь его будет не столь уж невежливо; в-третьих, по нему не скажешь, что он похож на маньяка или психически-больного, следовательно, уже к себе располагает, и не так страшно будет идти с ним рядом; в-четвёртых, судя по его внешнему виду, опрятности и одежде, скорее всего он неплохо воспитан, значит, должно быть, тоже слышал о таких странных обитателях мира как «джентльмены» и знает, что несчастным молодым особам нужно помогать в трудных жизненных ситуациях; и в-пятых, что явилось чуть ли не самым важным критерием выбора молодой смуглолицей особы, в отличие от остальных пассажиров троллейбуса, с ним девушке посчастливилось посидеть минут пять на одной скамье, а следовательно, знакома она с ним дольше, чем с остальными. Решение принято, остаётся только надеяться, что испытуемый не откажется от порученного ему важного дела по спасению нерасторопных барышень.

- Простите, пожалуйста! – В толпе раздаётся знакомый бойкий девичий голосок, и что-то внутри подсказывает, что обращаются именно к нему.

Неуёмная девица, что у неё за пунктик, чуть что - лезть на рожон, испытывая его терпение на прочность? Хуже того, происходит это неосознанно, отчего бесит голубоглазая особа ещё больше. С вероятностью девяносто девять процентов из ста она стремится привлечь именно его внимание и никого больше. Чего же этот ходячий комок энергии тянет именно к его персоне? Непонятно, в любом случае, разбираться в том хаосе мыслей, что творится в неуёмной хвостатой голове, у мужчины желания не возникает. Проигнорировать и идти дальше, сделав вид, будто не понимаешь, что именно к тебе обращаются? Да, это выход, вот только, зная буйный характер особы в шароварах, можно быть уверенным наверняка, что в ответ на пренебрежение она не поленится догнать и в глаз дать обидчику, дабы в следующий раз не смел не удостаивать её своим царским вниманием. Обернуться и тем самым подписать себе смертный приговор? Кто знает, что у этой повелительницы стихий на уме?! Не особо хочется, правда элементарное человеческое любопытство ещё никто не отменял. А ведь действительно, что такого ей вдруг могло взбрендить?

Мысленно стукнув себя по лбу, мужчина останавливается, нехотя оборачиваясь в сторону женского голоса, обладательница которого тут же начинает сиять, видя, что нужный ей человек отреагировал на призыв о помощи. Удивлённо вскинув бровь, незнакомец даёт понять, что не намерен тратить время на бесцельное созерцание счастливого личика Аватара, а потому надо переходить срочно к делу.

- Вы не могли бы мне помочь? Горшок очень тяжёлый, - Корра тут же указывает обеими руками на дерево, размещённое между ногами, расставленными на ширину плеч, затем продолжает, - я здесь недалеко живу, там, на острове магов воздуха.

«Относительно недалеко», - мелькает фраза в голове у девушки, но она решает этого не озвучивать, всё же лучше говорить о хорошем, когда рассчитываешь получить помощь.

- Я просто боюсь, что сама не дотащу, а Вы такой… - сумасбродный абсурд на миг смутилась, пытаясь прикинуть в голове подходящее определение, которое с одной стороны должно повысить самооценку незнакомца, тем самым вынудив его дотащить без причитаний несчастный цветочный горшок до пункта назначения; с другой стороны, чтобы маленькая лесть не выглядела вульгарно и пошло, - гм… большой! – наспех выпаливает Аватар, тут же прикрывая рот ладонью в ответ на шокированный взгляд мужчины, который по прикидочным меркам ей в отцы годится.

Лицо заливает стыдливый румянец, который так уместно маскируется шалью ночи. Так неловко девушка себя не чувствовала ещё никогда, а ведь ей казалось, что после странных прикосновений сенатора Таррлока на том торжественном приёме, уроженке Южного Племени Воды всё нипочём.

Помешкав немного и не получив никакой вразумительной реакции от собеседника, Корра решает, что, должно быть, её безвыходное положение выглядит не весьма убедительно. Припомнив наставления матери, что в данном случае всегда надо казаться максимально беспомощной, повелительница стихий наспех решает продемонстрировать свои навыки актёрского мастерства честной публике. Придав выражению миловидного личика наиболее несчастный вид, округлив бирюзовые блюдца до размера обеденных тарелок, Корра, подобно наивному дитя, лепечет:

- Пожалуйста.

Как перед этим можно устоять? Может быть, другой «джентльмен» тут же вприпрыжку побежал бы помогать столь незадачливой особе, если бы не был знаком с ней в обычной жизни, чем конкретно этот незнакомец похвастаться не мог. Лицезрев целый спектакль одного актёра, уготовленный специально для него, с целью - использовать мужчину, как бесплатную рабочую силу, широкоплечий силуэт не сдерживается от сдавленного смешка. Ну, до чего же забавный этот маленький ребёнок.

Корра не понимает, что это было, но интуиция подсказывает, что над ней подобным образом посмеялись. Не, ну в актрисы она явно не записывалась, но не настолько же глупо она должна выглядеть, чтобы этот молчаливый хмырь пустил смешок в её адрес?! Обиженно выпятив нижнюю губу, девушка недовольно созерцает мужчину, который всё никак не может определиться - помогать ему или нет этой особе. С минуту простояв так с высоко поднятой головой и устремив взгляд куда-то в сторону к небу, мужчина благополучно покидает «астрал» и, тяжело вздохнув, молча направляется к беспомощной повелительнице стихий. Нагнувшись прямо перед ней, он поднимает с земли горшок, стоящий меж её ног, и спокойным шагом направляется в сторону дома сенатора Тензина. Так и быть, он проявит благосклонность и поможет юному Аватару в столь щекотливой ситуации, тем более интересно, как она ведёт себя с незнакомцами.

Удивлённый сумбур, покопошившись в рое мыслей - «а чего он вдруг, так, непонятно как?», так и не прийдя к логическому умозаключению, побежала догонять «джентльмена», дабы кумкват не достиг острова без самой хозяйки.

Поравнявшись с мощной фигурой, Корра пытается поспевать за мерным, но от этого не менее размашистым шагом человека, при этом нагло изучая его профиль, благо мужчина так увлечён дорогой, что не обращает внимания на буравящую его взглядом девушку.

- Эм, спасибо, что согласились помочь, - смирившись с мыслью, что идти при обоюдном молчании неимоверно скучно, бунтарка в шароварах спешит завязать неприхотливый разговор, - а как Вас зовут? Меня - Корра.

Попытка не увенчивается успехом, и через минуту созерцания профиля собеседника смуглолицая особа понимает, что знакомиться с ней никто не собирается. «Ну, так-то лучше, наверное», - умозаключает про себя маг воды. В любом случае, зачем им имена друг друга, если больше они никогда не встретятся, верно?

- Надеюсь, Вы никуда не спешили, а то вдруг я Вас отвлекла, а Вы куда-то опаздывали? – Лепечет девчушка, пытаясь быть вежливой, хотя по большому счёту загруженность незнакомца её мало волнует. Ей надо срочно попасть домой, как и сегодняшней покупке, и нет ничего важнее этого, даже иллюзорная работа простого прохожего. Работа не рысеволк, в лес не убежит, ведь так?

- Ы-ы, - мычит мужчина и это первый звук, изданный им за время их непродолжительного, но от этого не менее увлекательного знакомства. Разумеется, «ы-ы» - не слово, но уже что-то! По крайней мере, можно с уверенностью сказать, что он тебя слушает, и ближайшее время ничем не занят, из-за чего совесть не замучает его эксплуатацией.

- Хорошо, - довольно лепечет барышня, непонятно по какой причине прыгая рядом, после чего срывает с ветки один фрукт и незамедлительно отправляет его в рот, - я купила его в магазине. Продавец сказал, что он очень редкий. Это кумкват.

Явно желая немного похвастаться своим приобретением, голубоглазый сумбур интересуется:

- Вам нравится?

- Ыгым, - дабы не обидеть непомерно весёлую девушку мужчина издаёт ещё один звук, как бы соглашаясь с ней, отчего Корра сияет пуще прежнего, отправляя в рот ещё один плод. Такими темпами, когда они дойдут до острова, на деревце ни одного кумквата не останется, даже недозревшего, во всяком случае, легче будет нести, правда мужчина и так не жалуется, и со стороны кажется, что ему вообще ничего не стоит тащить на руках цветочный горшок, чем вызывает у Корры одобрение своей разборчивостью в мужчинах.

- А Вам до дома долго придётся добираться? – В очередной раз вспомнив о вежливости, интересуется Аватар.

- Ы-ы.

- Хорошо, - юная повелительница стихий уже было хочет замолкнуть, но всё голубоглазому абсурду покоя не даёт странная манера изъясняться идущего рядом человека. Как-то это ненормально, и ничего умнее, чем выпалить первую пришедшую на ум догадку, Корре в голову не приходит, - эм, а Вы немой, да?

Мужчина останавливается, из-за чего уроженка Южного Племени Воды вновь чувствует каждой клеточкой тела ту самую неловкость, с которой имела неосторожность познакомиться полчаса тому назад. Ну, сболтнула она, с кем не бывает? А с другой стороны, что ей оставалось думать? Вместо ответов на вопросы она получает какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, и если бы рядом с ней перебирало ножками годовалое дитё, было бы понятно, а так, это взрослый, с виду здоровый, мужчина, с чего вдруг так изъясняться? Да и откуда Корре знать, что незнакомец элементарно не хочет, чтобы она слышала его голос. Кто знает, что девчонке взбредёт в голову? Реакция может быть непредсказуемая, констатирующая всю многогранность буйного подросткового характера, начиная от простого игнорирования, продолжая приступом неконтролируемой истерики и заканчивая обмороком. Кому такое счастье надо? Уж он-то точно не горит желанием сводить на «нет» пыл повелительницы стихий, тем более раскрывать свою анонимность ни к чему. Она всегда рьяно реагирует на его персону, в обычном амплуа, разумеется, а тут в кои-то веки она его видит в штатском без фирменной маски, надо пользоваться ситуацией, пока есть возможность. Глупая несуразная девчонка может не так его понять, впрочем, вряд ли она вообще будет стремиться к пониманию. Закатить истерику и перейти в атаку всегда ей кажется наиболее рациональным выходом из ситуации, особенно когда _он_ имеет непосредственное к ней отношение. Буйная девчонка, что с неё возьмёшь? Благоразумнее будет идти с ней рядом и мычать, изображая из себя немого, нежели разрушать тишину своим стальным баритоном, что всегда являлся отличительным признаком его персоны и до дрожи в коленках нагнетал на девчушку дикий животный страх.

Находясь в неком замешательстве и растерянности подобным вопросом, Ноатак стоит и смотрит куда-то вдаль, всё же не каждый день его принимают за человека, лишённого возможности говорить, пока голубоглазая особа в шароварах корит себя за нетактичность.

- Простите, пожалуйста, я не хотела Вас обидеть. Это вполне нормально, я не считаю это… _проблемой_. Мама с папой учили меня, что нужно уважительно относиться со всем видам меньшинств.

Меньшинств? Корра всерьёз это говорит? Вполне. Что поделать, не часто повелительнице стихий в меховых сапожках приходилось встречать на своём жизненном пути немых, а если совсем на чистоту, то никогда не приходилось. Голубоглазая покорительница не знает, как нужно на это реагировать, и элементарно растерялась в данной ситуации.

В очередной раз, не удостоившись реакции, смуглолицый сумбур вынужден плестись за мужчиной, чувствуя себя, мягко говоря, не в своей тарелке. Непривычно так идти, когда с тобой не разговаривают, да ещё когда ты балаболишь несусветную чушь.

Аватар угрюмо тащится следом, попутно роясь в ворохе мыслей. Всё же как-то странно, что незнакомец не занят поздно вечером. Он взрослый, довольно-таки симпатичный, как успела подметить миловидная леди, и никуда не спешит ночью? Ну, неужели его никто не ждёт дома? Должна же быть семья, жена, дети, обычно у всех есть. Странно это как-то и непонятно. Должно быть, ему ужасно одиноко так жить! Быть может, проблема кроется в неумении говорить? «Какая досада, несправедливо», - ставит жирную точку в своих умозаключениях голубоглазая бунтарка, обзаводясь целью, во чтобы то ни стало вывести попутчика из состояния уныния и безысходности. - «Надо его пригласить в гости!» - Зачем? А чтобы было. Когда? На выходных, в обед, чтобы всем удобно было. Куда? Ну, разумеется в дом к магу воздуха, у Тензина ведь такая большая дружная, а главное - гостеприимная семья. Пускай почувствует себя в приятной, уютной, тёплой атмосфере, ведь для того и придумали воскресные обеды, чтобы сближать людей! И заодно Корра таким образом сможет поблагодарить незнакомца за оказанную помощь. Всем хорошо!

Юная повелительница стихий, сама того не заметив, заулыбалась невесть чему и вновь начала тараторить всякую глупость, неистово действуя своей болтовнёй на нервы мужчине.

Он готов её убить, прямо здесь и сейчас, лишь бы замолкла. И откуда в этой хвостатой голове хранится столько тем для разговоров? Нет, он, конечно, уже имел счастье столкнуться с обильной разговорчивостью барышни, когда выведенная из себя девушка умудрилась целую тираду напеть журналистам, вызывая его на дуэль к мемориалу Аанга, после того инцидента юный Аватар обычно балабольством не отличалась, предпочитая ошалело шарахаться от него, и без лишних разговоров посылать всевозможные атаки в сторону мужчины. Обычно все их встречи так и заканчивались, все, кроме этой. Не подозревая, кто идёт рядом, Корра, видимо, вообще потеряла всякий страх, целенаправленно продолжая компостировать мозг несчастному носильщику кумкватов. Обездвижить бы её, уравнять, ну или хотя бы вырубить, это всё равно не впервой. До чего же особа с бирюзовыми блюдцами приставучей оказалась! Интересно, все представительницы Южного полюса такие? Должно быть, противоположность материков выражается именно в оппозиции характеров слабого пола. Уж кто-кто, а бойкие своенравные южанки ничем не походят на кротких домашних женщин с Севера. Хотя мужчина с уверенностью сказать не может, всё же единственная представительница Южного Племени Воды, с которой ему посчастливилось встретиться по жизни, была только Корра, но всё же что-то внутри подсказывает, что, скорее всего, буйный нрав мага воды обусловлен менталитетом родного края.

Вдоволь пользуясь неразговорчивостью собеседника, юный Аватар решает посвятить того чуть ли не во все свои жизненные перипетии. Без внимания никто не остаётся, даже и о нём, великом и ужасном Амоне, заходит речь, и широкоплечая фигура с энтузиазмом вслушивается в то, что без умолку трещит повелительница стихий, интересно ведь, что про него, любимого, говорят! Смиренно «проглотив» девичье негодование по поводу глупого негодяя-садиста, который просто ужасен без своей маски и, вообще, по представлениям впечатлительной особы, похож на обугленную бесчувственную головешку. Окончательно убедившись в том, что ходячий сумбур считает его законченным психом с манией величия и отсутствием нравственности и сострадания, Ноатак начинает помимо своей воли задаваться вопросом: «Что же он сделал такого, за что девчонка его на дух не переваривает?». Усмирив своё любопытство, ведь по большому счёту мужчине должно быть всё равно на хаос, творившийся в этой бедовой хвостатой голове, он отмечает про себя излишнюю эмоциональность девушки, уж столько жестикуляции, частого изменения мимики и обилия эмоций ему не приходилось доселе лицезреть. Чрезмерно импульсивна, сумасбродна - настоящий огонь, а не девка!

Медленно, но верно приближаясь к острову мага воздуха, Корра начала переходить и на обсуждение семьи монаха. Уже подходя к пристани, юная повелительница стихий замечает объект своих недавних изречений, спокойно плавающий в лодке по заливу Юи. Дети, присматривающие за Нагой по просьбе голубоглазой особы, не понятно с чего решили, что ночная прогулка в лодке животному будет крайне полезна. То ли водная качка, то ли свежий прохладный воздух сделали своё дело, и меховой любимице явно было непомерно хорошо, и полярная медведособака довольно сидела в лодке в окружении детей воздушного кочевника, отец которых в это время исполнял должность гребенщика, неустанно работая вёслами и катая пассажиров по водной глади залива. Помимо заботы о звере-хранителе Аватара, данная прогулка была вызвана ещё и тем фактом, что хозяйка питомца припозднилась и долго не возвращается домой. Надеясь повстречать гулёну на пристани, семья мага воздуха не в полном составе бороздит водные просторы, любуясь сказочной ночью и ведя какую-то беседу.

Икки радостно подпрыгивает на бревенчатом сидении, размахивая руками, как только замечает вдали приближающуюся знакомую фигурку в шароварах, рядом с которой идёт какой-то высокий широкоплечий человек, несущий какое-то дерево в руках. К сестре тут же присоединяется Мило и, завидев свою ученицу, Тензин разворачивает лодку, гребя к пристани. Корра также не отстаёт, быстро прерывая свой монолог устных мемуаров, и выхватывает из рук незнакомца горшок с растением, ставя тот на землю. Мужчина молча созерцает, как девушка, опустившись к деревцу, кропотливо срывает с него штук десять спелых фруктов. Смуглолицая особа выпрямляется, стеснительно улыбаясь и хватая молчуна за руку, суёт тому горсть кумкватов.

- Большое спасибо за помощь. Мне пора идти. Это Вам на дорожку, попробуйте - вкусные, - девушка в очередной раз опускается и поднимает горшок, разворачиваясь спиной и отходя к пристани.

Пройдя метра два, юный Аватар оборачивается и скороговоркой выпаливает:

- Мы ждём Вас в гости в воскресенье в обед. Приходите, будем очень рады, - получив в ответ удивлённо вскинутую бровь, маг воды, развернувшись, вприпрыжку мчится к подплывающей лодке, крича вслед, всё ещё ошарашено стоящему мужчине, - отказы не принимаются!

- Нага! Юху, тебе лучше! Смотрите все, что я купила!

Ноатак стоит, молча наблюдая за тем, как миловидная особа с бирюзовыми блюдцами садится в лодку и машет ему на прощанье. Всю дорогу с ней ему приходилось притворяться немым, дабы не выдать себя, ему пришлось промолчать, когда девчушка заявила о невозможности отказаться от приглашения. Ну, и спрашивается: «Зачем он обернулся и согласился ей помочь?!». Кох дёрнул за ногу. Впрочем, что теперь жалеть? Всё равно ничего не исправишь. Всё, что главному уравнителю теперь остаётся, - это сухо выругаться и в воскресенье, как любому подобающему «джентльмену», в кои Корра благополучно его записала, заявиться на обед к семье мага воздуха.


End file.
